Game of Thrones: The Firstborn
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: A Lancel chronicles series, similar to my earlier ones with his siblings, this time the focus is mainly on him, rather than his siblings or a combination, told in a slightly new way to the others, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Game of Thrones: The Firstborn**

Another new GOT story, another chronicles story, set in the same universe as my other ones with Kevan, Dorna and their kids, this time, the fully story of Lancel's childhood and such will be revealed, in an interesting format, hope you enjoy it, a little short intro to start us off, before we go to the main event.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Lancel Lannister smiled to himself; it was getting towards the end of another day, he couldn't deny he was truly content with his life. He was married to a woman he loved with all his heart, they had a five year old son and, quite frankly, life just couldn't be better.

Right now he was facing probably the only difficulty he faced in life nowadays. He turned to his son, the boy was almost the double of him, but he had Amerei's eyes.

"C'mon now Lyman." He said calmly. "Time for bed."

Lyman shook his head. "I'm not tired.

Lancel sighed; then smiled as a thought occurred to him, especially as he knew of his son's passions, his likes and dislikes.

"Hey, look, it's bedtime, let's get you to bed...then I'll tell you a story."

Immediately Lyman's eyes lit up and he nodded.

Lancel grinned. "Good boy, now hurry, get ready quickly, or there won't be time for one."

"I want stories." The boy replied quickly, hurrying.

Still smiling Lancel made his way upstairs too, before long Lyman was in bed, waiting while Lancel sat down next to him.

Looking up at his father, Lyman was definitely curious. "What story are you going to tell me daddy?"

Thinking for a moment, Lancel came up with just the story, recalling Lyman's earlier interest from a few days ago.

"A true story, this ones...different from the others I've told you." He explained. "It's...It's about, it's about all those things you were asking about before."

Lyman grinned and waited as Lancel prepared to begin.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Game of Thrones: The Firstborn**

Chapter 2 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

It had been a hard and worrying time, but in the end, relief settled in. Kevan smiled softly as he parked the car out the front of his house. He turned to his wife, and their newborn son, nestled safely in her arms.

"Well, here we are." He said at last.

She nodded. "Yes, let's, let's go."

They got out of the car; Kevan couldn't help but think back. He was still amazed they had made it, their beloved son Lancel had been conceived after sixteen years of marriage. Throughout that time they had gone from hope to disappointment, test after test and were on the verge of giving up when they found out Dorna was pregnant.

' _But the birth was difficult, long, Dorna...really struggled.'_ Kevan recalled; fighting to control himself. _'I was, I was scared they wouldn't make, that, one or both of them would...'_

It was a real fear, one which had nearly happened.

"Kevan."

He turned, Dorna smiled gently at him. "Please, stop torturing yourself; Lancel and I are both here, we're fine, we are home."

He sighed but nodded, Dorna was right and she always could read him so easily. Together they entered their home, bringing their son home for the first time.

After the birth Dorna and Lancel had to stay in the hospital while the doctors performed tests and such to ensure both were healthy and okay, thankfully Dorna fully recovered and finally both she and Lancel had been released from the hospital, free to go home.

They crossed the threshold, Kevan closed the door behind them, Dorna smiled as she looked around, moving Lancel so he could see.

"Here we are Lancel, welcome home." She said cheerfully.

The baby boy, eyes wide, took in his surroundings, amazed. Kevan grinned upon seeing this and soon joined them as together they began to help their newborn son get settled into his new surroundings.

That night, they stood by the crib, watching as Lancel slept, both of them in awe, overjoyed by his presence, he was their little miracle, and they wouldn't change that for the world.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Game of Thrones: The Firstborn**

Chapter 3 of my Game of Thrones story.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, hope you continue to do so, yeah, they are sweet.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Dorna smiled softly as she finished changing her son, Lancel was looking around, not making much noise, just looking, taking everything in, as usual. Once she finished and had washed her hands, she made sure everything was clean and packed away before gently picking him up.

With a wide smile, he waved his little hands at her, causing her to smile again. She gently cradled him and looked up, Kevan had just entered and was watching the sweet scene before him. However she also noticed that he looked worried.

"Kevan, is everything alright?"

He seemed to think for a moment; looking at Lancel before finally speaking. "Is Lancel alright?"

She was startled by his sudden question. "What, why?"

"It's just...he never cries..." Kevan replied softly.

Shifting slightly, to make sure Lancel was comfortable, Dorna shook her head. "That's not true. He cries when he's hungry, when he needs changing."

Kevan sighed. "True, but that's it, he doesn't cry any other time, he's...so quiet."

"He's fine Kevan, really, our Lancel's just a curious baby is all." Dorna reassured her husband. "He cries when he needs something, otherwise, he's content to just watch and take everything in."

Kevan smiled softly and finally seemed to calm down; he could understand what Dorna was saying and it did reassure him.

Later, as Lancel slept in his father's arms, both Kevan and Dorna watched over him. They both still marvelled at their son, after so long, after so many years, to be blessed.

Despite the difficulties with the birth, everything was looking so much brighter for them now. They couldn't believe they were so blessed and looked forward to their lives now.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Game of Thrones: The Firstborn**

Chapter 4 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, well, get ready for some more sweet moments :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

It was yet another day with the happy couple and their young son. Kevan now reassured about Lancel not crying much and his reasons for it. They were enjoying a quiet day, both smiling at Lancel who currently lay on the floor, looking around, amazed, as he had just rolled over from his back to his front for the first time.

Laughing softly, Dorna picked him up. Lancel gurgled happily as he looked up at his mother.

"Good boy." Dorna said happily.

Lancel's expression changed, looking up curiously; confusing Dorna slightly.

"Sweetie, what is it?" She asked.

He gurgled again, reaching out with his hands, just as Dorna moved slightly closer and soon found what had caught her son's attention. For at that moment Lancel reached out and grabbed some loose strands of Dorna's hair. She laughed softly as he gently tugged on it, looking at it in wonder, admiringly.

Kevan also grinned upon seeing it; Dorna spoke happily. "Aww Lancel, that's mommy's hair."

"I'm not surprised he likes it; your hair is very pretty Dorna." Kevan explained.

Dorna laughed, blushing lightly. Lancel gurgled again, gently tugging on his mother's hair. She grinned and kisses his forehead, she was still so amazed by Lancel, always viewing him as their little miracle.

Later, as Dorna worked on dinner, Kevan cradled his son. He still couldn't believe that he was actually a father. After so long, after sixteen years, he and Dorna had finally been blessed with their son.

They got to enjoy so many magical moments now; and soon, another made itself apparent as Lancel looked up at his father and then, smiled, his first true smile.

Kevan could scarcely believe it, to him, it was one of the most precious gifts he could ever receive. Dorna witnessed it too, having just stepped into the room at that moment.

For her, it was a perfect sight and one she would remember forever.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Game of Thrones: The Firstborn**

Chapter 5 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks and yeah, it is nice :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

It was late at night and Dorna felt herself stirring from her sleep; she couldn't quite put her finger on it at first, but was sure something wasn't quite right. She opened her eyes and sat up, looking around, immediately spotting the issue, Kevan wasn't in bed.

With a soft sigh she got out of bed, she wasn't surprised, she knew exactly where her husband was. She had begun to notice this behaviour. Sure enough, she found Kevan, standing worriedly near Lancel's room.

"Kevan." She said softly, getting his attention. "What are you doing?"

He sighed and shook his head. "I just, I was worried."

"Again?"

"Just, is Lancel alright, the room's not too hot, is he sleeping and feeding okay?" He began. "I just; I'm worried and I wanted to make sure he was alright."

Dorna smiled at that; seeing Kevan like this was always touching, he was such a doting father.

"Oh Kevan, it's alright; Lancel is fine." She reassured him. "It's good that you are so concerned, but what Lancel needs most right now, is a well-rested father."

Kevan bowed his head. "I...alright."

She nodded. "Let's go, we have the baby monitor remember, we will hear if Lancel needs us, everything will be fine."

Looking reassured, Kevan nodded and they returned to bed.

* * *

The following day, Dorna was relieved to see Kevan had indeed slept well and was well rested. They were preparing for another day; Kevan getting ready to go to work, Dorna had just finished feeding Lancel and at the infant's non-verbal request, sat him down on the floor.

Dorna couldn't help but grin as she watched her son, he was getting so big now, his sandy hair truly growing in, he had already grew some teeth, perhaps more were due soon.

' _Despite the pain, it's good he's growing teeth now, he's...he's reached another stage of development. Of growing up.'_ She thought happily.

Kevan smiled as he stood in the doorway and watched his wife and son. It was then Lancel spotted him and grinned widely. Then suddenly he began moving, not crawling but rather bottom shuffling towards his father.

Both Kevan and Dorna grinned in amazement, watching as Lancel came to say goodbye to his father who was getting ready to leave for work. Despite his unusual manner of getting around, but it was yet another moment, for the family to be happy and enjoy their time together.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Game of Thrones: The Firstborn**

Chapter 6 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: LOL, yeah, glad you liked it :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Boris Yeltsin: No worries, thanks, glad you like it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Kevan and Dorna sat waiting, consumed with fear. They were in hospital, terrified beyond belief, recently their son Lancel had begun to show worrying symptoms and appeared to be ill, while at first they did their best, it soon became clear he wasn't getting any better.

They had rushed him to hospital and now he was with the doctors, who right away confirmed that it was serious.

"Oh Kevan, what are we going to do?" Dorna fretted. "Our baby boy is...oh Gods..."

Kevan hugged her. "I know Dorna, I know, we...we'll get through this, somehow."

Dorna fought back tears as the words spilled out. "I don't want to lose him."

"We won't." Kevan tried to reassure her, despite that being his chief fear too.

He was afraid, afraid that, after so long, after all those years of trying, they had been blessed with a son, only to lose him so soon, not even a year old.

But he held on to hope. _'Lancel's a fighter; he's so small, but, he's strong, if anyone can do this, he can.'_

He just prayed he was right, he held Dorna tightly, trying to give her strength.

' _Oh please, let him be strong enough, don't take my little boy away.'_ Dorna prayed desperately.

They could do nothing however, but sit and wait while the doctors worked to try and save Lancel's life.

It wasn't exactly clear what was ailing him, as such the doctors could only do so much, but one thing was clear, in the end, it would come down to Lancel himself. The minutes turned into hours as time ticked by, every now and then one of the family would come to see them, to try and support them.

Even Tywin had found time to come and Dorna had seen more emotion out of him in that time than her whole time knowing him.

* * *

It was almost midnight, Dorna felt dead on her feet, Kevan looked exhausted too; Genna sat by them, doing what she could when finally a doctor approached them.

"Is he…?" Dorna gasped, her fear like a lead weight in her chest.

It lifted however when the doctor smiled. "It's over now. He; he survived, he'll be okay."

Dorna almost collapsed as relief flooded through her; tears fell, unbidden from her eyes. Kevan hugged her, also in tears, both of them relieved beyond measure. Genna grinned and also hugged them.

"Can we see him?" Kevan asked.

The doctor nodded. "He's asleep, but yes, you can."

So together they entered the ward and smiled as they sat by their son's bed; he truly was stronger than anyone thought. He was already looking better, sleeping peacefully, a thumb in his mouth. To think they had almost lost him.

They both remained by his side, determined not to sleep, despite their exhaustion, until Lancel woke up and they could spend more time with him, be more reassured; then Genna told them she'd watch Lancel while they slept, not allowing them any room for debate.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Game of Thrones: The Firstborn**

Chapter 7 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it's sweet, especially with all that happened :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks and don't worry, he made it :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah well, he made it, that's the main thing, he's okay.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Kevan smiled, still in amazement that, despite everything, despite what they had faced not all that long ago, here he was, holding his son in his arms still. The boy they thought they would lose, who would die before even reaching his first birthday, now here he was, still alive, happy and healthy, babbling away as Kevan gently rocked him.

' _To think this almost never happened, now we cherish each day with Lancel more and more.'_ He thought to himself.

Lancel looked up at his father, green eyes wide and expressive, before smiling and then.

"Da...da...Dada."

Kevan's eyes widened, he could scarcely believe it. "Gods...Lancel."

"Dada." The baby boy replied, with a wide grin.

It was at that moment Dorna entered. She noticed Kevan's expression and immediately her interest was piqued.

"What's happened?"

Kevan looked up at her, eyes still full of wonder and joy. "He just...Lancel just said his word."

Dorna's eyes also widened and she listened with joy as Lancel again repeated the word, reaching up to grip Kevan's shirt.

"Aww, that's so sweet." She said, gently reaching out and smoothing the sandy hair on top of her son's head.

They had just witnessed their son starting another developmental milestone, a cherished moment almost taken away from them, now they felt certain they were double blessed.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Game of Thrones: The Firstborn**

Chapter 8 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy, just a little one, taking a short break from the storytelling, to fill in a little interesting and sweet gap, next up will be back to the stories, got two more to come :)

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Back in the present day, Lancel smiled as he continued his story telling. Lyman watched him in amazement, eyes wide as he heard about his father's life.

"Wow..." He whispered.

Lancel grinned as he observed his son, who was hugging a worn but much loved plushie, one that was very familiar to Lancel.

"Tired?" He queried, noting Lyman yawning.

Lyman pouted. "Little; but..."

Lancel laughed. "Only a few stories, but then you've gotta sleep."

Lyman nodded and Lancel thought for a moment.

"Alright then, let's see..."

As he did so, he reflected on Lyman's plushie, his favourite toy, the very same one that Lancel himself had been so fond of as a child. He had told Lyman all about that before; something which seemed to make the little boy even fonder of the plushie. He recalled his mother's joke about it going to be in the family for a long time, how very true that now seemed.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Game of Thrones: The Firstborn**

Chapter 9 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed them :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Dorna couldn't help but smile, after that horrible scare, things had greatly improved for the family, now Lancel was two and seemed as healthy as ever.

' _It's all we could ask for. I just hope there aren't any...more scares down the years.'_

As she reflected on that, she took solace in the knowledge that Lancel had survived, that was the main thing, he had survived and was growing up to be a happy, if somewhat shy toddler.

She made her way through to the living room and smiled when she spotted Lancel; he was seated on the floor, watching the TV, a perplexed, fascinated expression on his face, a biscuit held limply in his hand.

Kevan sat nearby, looking slightly vexed. Noticing this Dorna went to sit by her husband.

"Kevan, is everything alright?" She asked.

Kevan started but then relaxed seeing her, he sighed. "Yes, yes, everything's fine Dorna, it's just...Trying to think."

She nodded slowly. "About?"

"How to best answer Lancel." He explained. "He's...well, it's hard, trying to find suitable answers..."

Dorna smiled wider at that; realizing what Kevan meant. "Oh, so he's…?"

"I just don't know where he gets all these questions from." Kevan replied, confirming her suspicions.

Laughing lightly Dorna did her best to explain. "Kevan, he's two, he's, he's at that age."

"Yes, I know." Kevan replied with a gentle smile. "He's at that age where he just starts asking questions about practically everything. But how do I explain to him how people get inside the television screen?"

Dorna laughed and, hearing her, Lancel turned and ran to her, hugging her. Dorna returned the hug; she could sympathize with her husband, but then, it was little things like that which made them appreciate their good fortune even more.

Precious moments with Lancel were worth more than the world to them.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Chapter 10

**Game of Thrones: The Firstborn**

Chapter 10 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Kevan couldn't help but smile, Dorna was smiling too, the two of them were both overjoyed beyond words, she was pregnant again. They weren't the only ones, the rest of the family were happy for them and Lancel was so excited at the idea of becoming a big brother.

However, something did confuse the two of them when they found Lancel one day, putting all his toys in a box.

"Lancel?" Kevan caught his son's attention.

The boy looked up, eyes wide. "Daddy?"  
Kevan looked around at Lancel's room before asking. "What are you doing?"

"Moving." He said. "Mummy has a baby in her tummy, it'll need a room, it can have mine, I'll sleep in the attic."

Dorna shook her head. "Oh Lancel...It's sweet that you care so much, but there's no need."

"Dorna's right, we've already got everything sorted out, there's a room for the baby, you don't have to move."

"Oh..." Lancel bit his lip, looking down at the box in front of him before smiling. "Then, I'll give the baby some of my toys."

Kevan and Dorna both nodded smiling, hugging their son.

* * *

Back in the present day, Lancel smiled warmly as Lyman was finally asleep. He gently kissed his son's forehead before leaving the room, Amerei stood outside waiting for him.

"Hey." He greeted her softly.

She grinned. "You are one great storyteller Lancel, I...I hope you're ready to tell those stories again someday."

He looked at her confused, until she took his hand and placed it on her stomach, his eyes widened and she nodded.

They were going to be parents again.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
